


Mitomagia y mantqeuilla de maní

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Other, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás, pensó Nico, no había sido tan mala idea acompañarlos después de todo. Este fic participa en el reto "Nico di Angelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitomagia y mantqeuilla de maní

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... en vista de que se podían entregar hasta cinco historias, me dije "¿y por qué no?", y que aquí está.
> 
> Esta idea surgió hace algunos meses, mientras un amigo y yo matábamos el tiempo en clase de historia.
> 
> ¡Unas horas antes del cierre del reto y con 483 palabras sin contar título y nota de autor, presento mi cuarta contribución al concurso!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes dentro de esta historia no me pertenecen y hago esto simplemente para mi disfrute personal.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto "Nico di Angelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

Pasar un día en la playa en compañía de varios semidioses era una de las muchas cosas que no se esperaban de Nico di Angelo, pero cuando Percy y Jason se proponían algo, resultaba difícil negarse.

Inicialmente, todo se debía a Annabeth, que había llegado de San Francisco el día anterior, motivo por el cual Percy había decidido que debían festejarlo en grande, ¿y dónde mejor que en los propios dominios de su padre?

Y era así como Jason y Percy habían terminado por arrastrarlo a él también a Long Beach.

Era también por eso que había terminado sentado junto a Tyson, ambos algo alejados del grupo constituido por Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo y Calipso.

No era que le disgustara la compañía de los semidioses, pues tras la guerra contra Gea se había vuelto cercano a ellos. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que la cantidad de ruido y conversaciones sencillamente excedían a su límite y prefería pasar un momento a solas, como en ese preciso instante.

Y, al parecer, Tyson compartía su opinión.

Sinceramente, nunca había tenido demasiado trato con el cíclope, pero podía decir que no le desagradaba. Después de todo, quizás incluso podía identificarse con él en cierta medida, habiendo ambos comenzado como forasteros dentro del Campamento Mestizo.

Siempre había pensado que era un buen chico, sobre todo después de la ayuda que les había dado a Reyna y a él con Michael.

Se encontraba simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad que se sentía ahí cuando Tyson llamó su atención ofreciéndole un emparedado de mantequilla de maní, sonriéndole como si nada en ese situación fuera extraño.

Aceptó la comida que se le ofrecía, devolviéndole a Tyson una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió: podía enseñarle a jugar Mitomagia.

Hacía ya un tiempo que había dejado ese estúpido juego, pero la última vez que había visitado el Campamento Júpiter, Hazel y Frank le habían pedido que jugara con ellos, y no había sido capaz de negarle eso a su hermana, de tal suerte que había terminado jugando de nueva cuenta.

Al final, Frank le había dicho que conservara la baraja de cartas, y se había olvidado de sacarla de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, lo que explicaba que aún la llevara consigo.

Para su sorpresa, Tyson siguió sus explicaciones con el mismo interés que Nico había sentido respecto a ese juego años atrás.

Dicho y hecho, pronto se encontraron jugando, lanzando ataques y contraataques con una rapidez impresionante.

Era casi un hecho que Nico habría podido ganarle a un principiante como Tyson con los ojos cerrados, pero al ver al cíclope tan genuinamente emocionado por algo que él mismo había disfrutado tanto tiempo antes, sencillamente no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo, por lo que lo dejó ganar en un par de ocasiones.

Quizás, pensó Nico, no había sido tan mala idea acompañarlos después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Pueden hacérmelo saber en sus comentarios!


End file.
